


Kissing Gold

by StupidAnimeStuff (sunflowerwithfeelings)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cant Sleep Cause He's Too Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I did this instead of sleeping, M/M, Tattooed Yuuri, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, we're all sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/StupidAnimeStuff
Summary: The one day the brunet skater didn't have practice, he knew he was sleeping in late. His body, the night before, had caved into the bed like he'd never known comfort like this.It was 7:46 in the morning and Yuuri’s open eyes were fixated in the ceiling above his bed.





	

  
The one day the brunet skater didn't have practice, he knew he was sleeping in late. His body, the night before, had caved into the bed like he'd never known comfort like this. He was gonna sleep probably through the afternoon and wake up just in time for dinner, a perfect time frame to let his sore muscles relax.

It was 7:46 in the morning and Yuuri’s open eyes were fixated in the ceiling above his bed. He was furious that he couldn't go back to sleep, but here he was, wide awake. He sighed loudly, he'd already tossed and turned to try and fall back into precious slumber but to no avail.

“ _Damn_ ,” He mumbled, his hands covering his eyes and rubbing gently.

He swung his legs out of bed, the sky dark but starting to turn into a light blue that peeked through his window. He was careful as to where he stepped, not wanting to expose his bare feet to the cold ground.

Yuuri threw on some grey sweatpants that hung very low on his hips, something he thought was a shirt, and some unmatched socks. He walked across the room and grabbed his glasses, the plastic frames very cold brushing against his skin. He didn't bother looking at his messy self in the mirror, he doubted anyone was awake anyway.

Trudging through the hallway, he arrived at the kitchen to see, what he expected, nobody inside. He smiled to himself, at least he'd have a little peace. Yuuri walked over and started the kettle on the stove, standing and waiting for it to come to a boil.

The sky was starting to turn lighter shades of blue, various clouds weaving throughout. He swore he could of seen the sun but a sudden shiver washed over Yuuri’s body. His hand instinctively touched his arm to find it bare. Yuuri's hand traveled up his arm until he found a strap on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed. He'd thrown on a tank top.

Too lazy to care, Yuuri just stood and waited, hoping his mother wouldn't walk in and scold him for being so stupid as to wear a tank top in the middle of February.

Yuuri looked down and scanned the kitchen counters, a mug lying close to where he was. He didn't remember putting it there. He leaned over and saw, still hot, dark coffee steaming from the white mug.

Someone had been here. Someone was probably still here.

That's when Yuuri felt a pair of buttery, warm hands glide over his exposed shoulders and down his arms, stopping at just below his forearm. Hot breath rolling its way into Yuuri’s ear and he knew who it was.

Victor always got really close, physically, to Yuuri and Yuuri didn't mind, at times. Most times, Yuuri let him do it because he personally loved it, although he'd never tell Victor. Yuuri idolized Victor and found him extremely attractive, but knowing Victor's personality, he was probably like this with everyone, Yuuri thought.

“Good morning,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, chills running down his spine and probably finding their way underneath Victor's palms.

“Good morning,” Yuuri replied back, a smile working its way into his mouth.

“Do you normally expose your back so much during the morning, or am I just _really_ lucky?” Victor purred, one of his hands releasing from Yuuri’s arms and tracing circles into Yuuri’s shoulder blade.

“I'm sure you've seen my back before…” Yuuri trailed off, but Victor was right. “Huh, I guess you just got lucky.”

Victor rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh, “You have no idea.”

Yuuri just shook his head and tilted it downwards, Victor pressing his body slightly more into his. The taller man's arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, his torso leaning away as if to be looking for something.

“Hey Yuuri, what's-” Yuuri has forgotten he had it”-this on your back?”

“Oh, um-” Victor poked skin at the very bottom of the left arm hole in the tank, almost having to pull down fabric to see. Yuuri’s eyes widened as Victor's finger pulled down more and more of the top until he couldn't anymore.

“You didn't tell me you had any tattoos,” Victor said gently.

Yuuri laughed, “You never asked.”

“Can I see it?”

“Victor, it's cold.”

“This shirt isn't covering you up at all,” Victor protested. He had a point.

Yuuri sighed, smiling, and lifted his arms up as to make Victor undress him, something he'd never thought he'd do. Victor took the hint and slid the tank up and over Yuuri's body, his back muscles tensing then relaxing as he set his arms down. Victor's mouth fell open at the beautiful artwork imprinted in Yuuri.

From the bottom of Yuuri’s left shoulder blade to his hips, a black outline of a phoenix lay engraved into his skin. Shades of red that looked like fire sprouted from the sides of the wings that opened up as if it was actually flying. Golden details sparkled around the tips of the feathery tail and wings, the tip of Victor's fingers tracing the bird.

Hands stroked their way to Yuuri’s side and he left a pair of lips press against his back, a slight gasp erupting from Yuuri’s mouth.

“Vic-”

“I can't help but kiss gold,” Victor said smoothly.

As he stood up, Yuuri spun around in Victor grasp, staring up at the silver haired man. Victor's deep blue eyes squeaked strings of aquamarine and silver, making his irises that more enchanting. Yuuri felt a heat rise to the back of his face, not quite reaching his cheeks. His eyes fluttered from Victor's, down to the other man's lips that were open ajar.

Yuuri then realized how close they were to each other, his bare back pressing into the icy cold kitchen counter. He felt himself lean forward, was this really happening? Maybe he was asleep the whole time and this is just a really real dream? Yeah a dream. A dream he never ever wanted to wake up from.

A nose and forehead bumped with Yuuri’s, a smile cracking its way across Victor's lips. Was this really going to happen?

Soft and cold plush lips pressed against Yuuri’s, moving slightly slower than anticipated. A hand gently cupped Yuuri’s cheek and hip, moving him closer to Victor.

Scents of his idol filled Yuuri’s lungs as he felt a tongue lick his bottom lip. He wanted to freeze and obliterate from pure happiness alone but he opened his mouth, inviting the very much so welcomed guest inside.

Yuuri’s hands laced their way into the silver strands of hair that lay on the back of Victor's neck, a soft moan coming from Victor who smiled into the kiss. This time, a bright red blush exploded across Yuuri’s face. If he were to tell his younger self that he just made Victor Nikiforov moan from a kiss they were sharing, he wouldn't believe himself.

The high ecstasy that filled Yuuri pulled away and leaned against him, his forehead now on Yuuri’s shoulder. A shaky breath slipped its way out of Yuuri’s mouth, Victor lightly laughing at it.

“So...like-um,” Yuuri stuttered. He couldn't think of what to say or how to vocalize his thoughts. He wanted that, he wanted that a lot, but he didn't know if Victor did, even though he was the one to initiate it.

Victor's arms wrapped around Yuuri's neck and he leaned up, bringing Yuuri closer to his chest. Victor pecked the top of Yuuri’s scalp and briefly let go of him, his hands immediately clinging back to Yuuri’s shoulders so he was holding him at arm's distance. Victor sighed and shook his head, briefly looking down before locking eyes with Yuuri.

“Yuuri, will you give me the huge honor, of being your boyfriend?”

Yuuri started to blush but laughed through it. “Why'd you say it like that?!”

“Because you're utterly oblivious to everything,” Victor said smiling.

His smile spread to Yuuri who playfully scoffed and hit him on the arm lightly. A chuckle coming from Victor as he did so.

“Yes, I will. But if you only love me for my golden tattoo, we're gonna have a problem.” Yuuri said smiling and pulling Victor by the shirt so he was closer to him.

Both men smiled into another kiss, completely wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri just left the kettle going. How reckless.
> 
> [You can find me here on Tumblr!](http://stupid-anime-stuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
